xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent John Bishop
Agent John Bishop is a special agent of the U.S. government, head of the Earth Protection Force and the tertiary antagonist in the 2003 animated series. He works to protect the earth from alien invasion. He was introduced in the 2003 TV series Season 3’s Space Invaders/Worlds Collide multi-parter, where he kidnapped the Ninja Turtles and tried to dissect them in an attempt to learn the secrets behind their mutation. Since then, he has played a part in most of the series’ primary storylines, as both an enemy and ally to the Turtles. History "...the man the government relies upon for certain... projects. The kind of projects they'd rather not dirty their own hands with." - Agent Bishop Once upon a time he was a United States civil war soldier, abducted and experimented on by aliens. His experience left him with a hatred of aliens, a vow to protect the earth from further encounters, and an inhuman body. 55 years later, in 1870 President Ulysses S. Grant creates the Earth Protection Force - a secret government organization dedicated to protecting Earth from aliens at all costs. In his centuries of life, Bishop has become a master geneticist, hell-bent on creating an army of super-soldiers to defend the earth. Even the egotistical Baxter Stockman admits he's impressed (or the closest thing possible for Stockman). Fast forward 100 years into the future of 2105. Still alive. However, after centuries of his long-held vendetta he eventually has a change of heart. He becomes President of the Pan-Galactic Alliance (U.N. for the Universe). And a great president at that. The Earth Protection Force * Bishop is the leader of the Earth Protection Force. * With many agents, including snipers * Armed with significantly advanced technology * created by reverse engineering alien technology from all over the universe * As well as extreme spy coverage * The EPF were able to capture Karai * and then break into the Shredder's secure channel to threaten him * Agent Bishop directly reports to the President * The EPF has access to a bunch of missiles * as well as satellite missiles * The EPF had the technology to manufacture an alien invasion to avoid funding cuts * and are bad enough dudes to save the President from the fake invasion * The EPF continued up to 2055 when it was decommissioned by Bishop. Bishop's Fights Bishop's fighting style relies heavily on evasion, pragmatism, using opponent's against each other and exploitation of the environment. When Bishop can't win, he runs. * Immediately captures and creates a hostage situation * Bishop vs 4 Turtles + Casey Jones + April O'Neil + Splinter + Leatherhead * Bishop vs Hun + 4 turtles + Karai * Bishop vs Master Splinter * Bishop vs Shredder's Elite Guard * President Bishop vs two Kanobos For heavier combat missions, Bishop wears a combat suit which is armed with powerful lasers. * Bishop vs Legions of Undead and Demons Highlights * Escapes from being held by Leatherhead * Hides under a tile of a train car * Using his Sunglasses as a weapon * Using Karai as a weapon * Using his tie as a weapon * Fleeing a losing battle Physical Acrobatics and Martial Arts * Able to avoid constant attacks from turtles and company * Leaps up to the ceiling to get Leonardo's sword * Moves quickly * Jumping really high * Chops really quickly * Disarms Leo in a split second Voice Overs Agent Bishop: Voice Identification: Agent Bishop. Log 493 – Zeta. : Computer Voice: Voice Sample Confirmed Agent Bishop: After successfully containing them, the Fugitoid and the four mutant Turtle creatures that seem to protect it were effectively neutralized. At approximately 0300 this morning, the captives were secured by my troops and taken to a top secret US Military Base. There, I handed the Fugitoid over to Gerneral Blanque to do with as he pleased, while I prepared the mutantTurtles for dissection in my genetics laboratory. There, I will unlock the secrets of the Turtles' mutant DNA to create an army of genetic super-soldiers. Yet, my work is not been without its snags. The Turtles' allies have released them and another mutant known only as Leatherhead. However, they have just discovered there is more to me than meets the eye. Their defeat, recapture, and dissection is expected momentarily. Bishop Out. Strength * Overpowers Hun * Using a hand-chain to rip off a robot's arm * Rips an examination table off its stand Durability and Regeneration * Gets hit into metal poles with enough force to dent them * Gets shocked by lots of electricity and recovers quickly * An explosion launches him and impales him onto a metal hook * A short while later he's gone, bleeding blue blood * Bishop's body doesn't age. It breaks down. * To counter this he had transferred his mind into clone bodies he has created. His final body created by Dr. Stockman eliminated the break down, and increased strength, speed, and endurance. Weapons # Buzz Saw # Casey Jones Bat # Fire Hydrant # Leonardo's Katana Category:TMNT Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Stealth Force Category:Super Centenarians Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Gunslinger Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Clones Category:Neutral Category:Super Soldiers Category:President Category:Trillionaire Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Durability Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Americans Category:Body Alteration Category:Body Switch Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Agents Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Military